


Lick it Up

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Food Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is focused on his meal.  But Sam will find a way to get into his pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for burnkink: prompt _Michael/Anyone, Somebody is having an awful lot of naughty thoughts about Michael and his food obession. He knows he shouldn't, but if Mike licks that spoon one more time like that..._

Michael tended to go into his own world when he ate. Eyes focused on some far-off point, his agile tongue flicked along the concave underside of the spoon, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Sam watched. He sweated. He ran his fingers through his hair and grunted in absolute unmitigated frustration as Michael obliviously enjoyed his blueberry flavored treat. Finally, he got up and opened the refrigerator. As Sam predicted, Mike didn’t look up, remaining focused on his meal. He didn’t wince when Sam poked his shoulder, silently demanding attention. So Sam slapped Michael’s cheek with his cock to get his attention. Michael winced and wiped away a strand of…strawberry yogurt? He frowned and looked up.

“Suck,” Sam demanded, holding out his yogurt-covered cock.

Michael raised an eyebrow. He looked sideways at Sam for a long minute. Sam felt another flush of blood rush to his dick before Michael leaned forward toward Sam, circling the head of the cock with the tip of his tongue. He licked Sam lasciviously with long, firm strokes of his tongue, washing his cock, and tracing the long, bulging veins lining the underside. Sam held the cool container of yogurt over his groin and shook out another dollop of the stuff toward the base of his cock, encouraging Michael to deep-throat him.

Michael grunted, following the spill of yogurt, his throat muscles collapsing around Sam’s cock as he vacuumed its length. He faked a choke just to make Sam’s knees quake. “Goddamn, Mike,” Sam groaned, leaning against the drafting table.

Michael came up off of Sam’s cock and started working it with two elegant, slick hands in a smooth, firm motion. “I don’t feel damned,” he remarked, using just the right amount of roughness. Sam’s toes curled, his moans deep and throaty.

“Gonna blow,” he warned Michael, pouring the rest of the yogurt over his aching cock . Michael immediately took him back into his mouth, down to the root and hollowed his cheeks, eyes lambent and submissive as he teased him toward orgasm.

With a cry, Sam let go, his hairy groin bucking up into Michael’s face; the bittersweet of his come coated the back of Michael’s throat along with the tart-sweetness of the yogurt. The younger man hummed his satisfaction around Sam’s prick, gulping and licking and cleaning until Sam started to go soft in his mouth.

Moments passed before Sam disengaged his cock from Michael’s grip. Michael gave the head a gentle goodbye kiss and sat back on the kitchen stool, sighing.

“Next time, say please,” he ordered.

Sam was busy packing his dick back into his chinos. “Right. You didn’t mind when I was balls-deep in your throat.”

“What can I say?” Michael responded, finishing off the salty-slick treat he’d been given with a lick of his lips. “I love yogurt.”


End file.
